Conventionally, there has been known a connector which allows a coaxial cable to be inserted therein so as to electrically connect the coaxial cable and electrical equipment. In the above-mentioned coaxial cable, there is provided a ground conductor surrounding a signal line. The ground conductor shields electromagnetic waves from the exterior.